The Accident
by birdlover1982
Summary: This is a 7th Heaven and an ER fanfic. How will the Camdens cope there is a horrible accident.Sorry I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The Accident

This is a 7th heaven and ER crossover fan fiction.

Please read and review. If I don't get many good reviews I probably won't finish it. So please review.

Ruthie and Vincent are now going to a college in Chicago, Illinois.

Ruthie and Vincent were on their way back from the movies. So Ruth do you want to go get some pizza? asked Vincent. "Sure, I'd love to" she replied as she got in the car. As they were pulling into the restaurant parking lot another car came out and was heading straight for them. "Vincent look out" yelled Ruthie. But it was too late. There was another car behind him and so he couldn't back up. So all they could do is watch the other car head straight for them. They both screamed in terror.

In the restaurant Michael Gallant and Neela were eating dinner after getting off from work at county. "I'm so glad that work is over" said Neela. " Yeah, I can't wait to get home and go to bed." replied Michael. All of the sudden they and everyone else in the restaurant heard horns honking then a horrible crash.  
"What the hell was that" exclaimed Neela. Then someone yelled quick someone call 911 there as been an accident.  
Both Neela and Michael quickly made their way to the door to see how bad it was. "Oh my God, Michael whispered as they saw the four car pile up. They both made their way through the crowd and headed to the cars.

Before the car hit them Vincent was able to swerve but the car still hit them. Ruth woke up and tried to move but she couldn't. She looked over to Vincent and what she saw terrified her. Vincent's head had hit the windshield, and it looked like he was pinned by the door when it was smashed in. "Vincent can you hear me?  
Vincent say something please!" she said has hot tears streamed down her face. "Help please someone help us" She screamed.  
"Why isn't anyone helping us she thought has she started to panic. Then she heard two people say Are you alright? Can you move? Where does it hurt? Ruthie tried to look and see where the voices were coming from but she could barely move.  
"Please we need help over here." she cried out once more.

Both Michael and Neela were at the first car when they heard a woman crying out for help in another car. "Neela go over to the other car I can handle things here for now" said Michael. "Okay" she replied. As she reached the car she saw that the driver of the car was in really bad shape. "How many people are in the car? asked Neela. "It's just us. Please Help him" Ruthie cried. What's your name asked Neela. "My name is Ruthie Camden" Ruthie replied. " My name is Neela and I'm a doctor don't worry Ruthie I'm going to do all I can" Neela said to her. Neela was taking Vincent's pulse and trying to determine how bad his injuries were. "Ruthie is there anyone you want me to call" Neela asked Ruthie. But Ruthie didn't respond. Neela went running to the other side of the car to check on Ruthie. As Neela was trying to revive her. She heard the sirens of the ambulances getting closer. "Thank God their here" thought Neela.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

As Neela was still trying to revive Ruthie when she heard a faint voice saying "Is she okay?" Neela looked over at Vincent and said "I don't know. I can't get her to respond." "Oh please, God let her be okay" whispered Vincent. Neela turned to call Michael for help when she saw the first ambulance coming on the scene. "I need help over here" yelled Neela.

Michael heard Neela yell that she needed help. The paramedics were already there helping the couple Michael was helping. So Michael ran over to where Neela was. "What's wrong" asked Michael. "She's unconscious and I can't get her to respond." replied Neela. "Was she conscious before" asked Michael asked. "Yeah, she was talking to me. I tried to keep her talking while I was checking on the driver." answered Neela.

A paramedic came over to Ruthie and Vincent's car. "What do we have here?" asked the paramedic. "By the way my name is Frank and my partner's name is Peter. "Well Frank, the driver is pinned in from the smashed in door and hit the windshield . It doesn't look like his air bag opened properly or he was sitting in an odd position when it opened. As for the passenger she is unconscious and has several cuts from the broken glass." replied Neela.

Neela rode in the ambulance with Ruthie while Michael rode with Vincent. Just as the ambulance was pulling into County General Hospital Vincent went into cardiac arrest. Michael didn't wait for the ambukance to come to a complete stop when he opened the doors. Dr. Carter was waiting in the ambulance bay when he saw the ambulance pull in. He ran up to the ambulance while Michael was opening the door. "We need help here. He's in v-fib" yelled Michael.

Michael got on the gurney and was performing cpr on Vincent as they were rushing him into trauma room 3. "Quick get a crash cart" Carter said to Chuny. "We need a portable x-ray." yelled Michael as he kept doing cpr. Just then Chuny returned with a crash cart. Michael stopped cpr and got off the gurney. "200" said Carter as he waited for the crash cart to reach 200. "Clear" shouted Carter as he shocked Vincent. Chuny watched the monitor. "Still v-fib" she said. "Ok, 300. Clear" he shouted again. "Push another 5 of eppy" said Michael. After they worked on Vincent for 15 minutes without success Dr. Carter called it. "Time of death 5:15pm." said Carter.

Mean while Neela was working on Ruthie with Dr. Lewis. They had just got Ruthie's x-rays back. "Call surgery quick" said Dr. Lewis. "What does the x-ray look like?" asked Neela. "It looks like she has some spinal damage" replied Dr. Lewis. Just as Neela and Dr. Lewis were discussing what to do next Ruthie started to regain consciousness. Ruthie tried to move but it hurt when she tried. "Ruthie my name is Dr. Lewis. Don't try to move right now. You have spinal injuries so I want you to move as little as possible. Your going up to surgery soon." said Dr. Lewis. "Is there anyone you want us to call" asked Neela. "Yes, please call my parents. They live in California. Their number is 661-386-5419." whispered Ruthie. "Okay we need to get her up to surgery" said Dr. Lewis. "Wait, is Vincent ok? Please tell me" asked Ruthie. "I don't know. But I'll check and let you know as soon as your out of surgery." replied Dr. Lewis.

After Ruthie was taken to the operating room went to the front desk to call Ruthie's family. Neela took a deep breath before picking up the phone to call. After she dialed the number Ruthie gave her Neela waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
"Hello Camden residence" replied a woman's voice. "Is this Mrs. Camden?" asked Neela. "Yes, it is. Who is this?" replied Annie. "Mrs. Camden this is Dr. Rasgotra from County General Hospital in Chicago. Your daughter Ruthie Camden has been involved in an accident." said Neela. Annie just stood in the kitchen in shock. Eric came downstairs into the kitchen when he saw Annie. "Annie what's wrong? He asked. "Mrs. Camden are you still there? asked Neela. It took Annie a few seconds to realize what was just said to her.

"Is she okay? What happened?" asked panicking Annie. "I can't tell you much on the phone. Are you able to get here?" asked Neela. Eric could see that Annie was upset so he took the phone and asked " Who is this?" "Who is this?" asked Neela. "This is Mr. Camden" replied Eric. Neela then told Eric the same thing she told Annie. "We'll be on the next flight out to Chicago. What hospital is it?" Eric replied numbly. "County General Hospital" said Neela. Before she hung up with Mr. Camden she gave him the Emergancy Room's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric hung up the phone and immediately called the airport to get the next available flight to Chicago. Annie got everyone in the living room for a family meeting. So the family is sitting down waiting for Annie to say something. "What's wrong mom? asked Kevin. "We have to wait for Eric to get off the phone" replied Annie. There was a long silence as they waited for Eric to get off the phone and join them.

A few moments felt like hours as they all sat in the living room. Eric finally got off the phone and that is when the news really hit him. Eric walked in to the living room and stood by Annie. The room was quiet when finally Eric started to talk. " We just got a call from a hospital in Chicago. Ruthie was in an accident." said Eric.  
"Oh my god" Lucy said quietly. "Is she okay? What happened?" asked Simon. "What kind of accident? What info did they give you?" asked Kevin. Annie and Eric both felt overwhelmed with all the questions being asked at once. "Everyone please one at a time" replied Eric. Annie sat on the couch crying. "We weren't told much. Just that she was in an accident and that she is in the hospital." replied Eric.

Finally Annie spoke " Me and your dad are going to Chicago to see her" said Annie. "We're coming with you mom and dad" replied Kevin. " No, we need you all to stay here. Someone has to take care of the house and the boys. But we will call as soon as we find out more. I promise" replied Annie "What about Matt and Mary? Shouldn't someone call them and tell them" asked Simon. "I'll call them" offered Lucy. "Thank you Lucy. We will be leaving for the airport first thing tomorrow morning" replied Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the conversation was over Eric and Annie went upstairs to start packing. Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Sam and David still sat in the living room. None of them knew what to do next. Lucy slowly stood up and went to call Matt and Mary about the news. She first called Matt. "Hello" a woman's voice answered. "Hi Sarah it's me Lucy" she replied. "Oh hi Lucy. Is everything…." before Sarah could finish her sentence Lucy replied " I really need to talk to Matt. Is he there?" "Matt Lucy's on the phone. She sounds really upset" Sarah said to Matt. Matt picked up the phone. "Hey Lucy what's going on?" asked Matt. So Lucy told Matt about Ruthie. "What hospital is she at?" he asked. " A hospital called County General Hospital" replied Lucy. "Matt I have to go I have to call Mary" said Lucy. "Okay Lucy, thanks for telling me" replied Matt.

Matt hung up the phone and just sat there in shock. "Matt what happened?" asked Sarah. "Ruthie's been in an accident. She's in a hospital in Chicago" replied Matt. "Oh Matt, I hope she's ok. What do they know so far?" asked Sarah. "The hospital didn't tell mom and dad much on the phone." replied Matt. "I'm going to Chicago to see what's going on." replied Matt. "Okay, just call me when you get there and keep me updated about Ruthie." said Sarah. " Don't worry I will" matt replied.

Lucy couldn't get a hold of Mary so she had to leave a message on her answering machine. " She must be on a flight I guess." thought Lucy. She then walked up to her and Kevin's room. "I don't think I can sleep tonight" she said as she sat down on the bed. Kevin stood up " I'm going to check on Mom and Dad. You try to get some rest okay honey?" replied Kevin. Kevin knocked on Eric and Annie's door. "Come in" said Eric. "When is your flight tomorrow?" asked Kevin. "It's an early flight. It leaves at 8:30am" replied Annie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

"You call her parent's yet?" asked Susan. "Yeah, Their coming on the next available flight. So they should be here tomorrow. I hate making these calls" Neela replied. " No one does" replied Susan. "How's your patient?" Michael asked Neela as he came over to the admit desk. "She just went up to surgery" said Neela. "The guy that was in the car with her didn't make it." Michael said with a sigh.

"You ready to go home?" Michael asked Neela. "Yeah" she replied. She turned to Susan and said "could you call me when her parents get here and with any news on her? I'd like to talk to them if that's okay with you." "Sure I will Neela. Now you two get home and get some rest. You have to be in at work tomorrow afternoon. You need your rest" replied Susan.

As Michael and Neela walked into their apartment Neela turned to Michael. "What a day" said Neela. "Yeah, I know" replied Michael. "Do you want to take a shower first?" asked Michael. "No you go ahead. I'll start making dinner." replied Neela. "Okay, honey." Michael said has he leaned over and kissed her.

Neela started to make dinner but then she started to blank out. She kept thinking about the accident and about all the patients that they helped. But she kept thinking about Ruthie for some reason. All of the sudden she heard Michaels voice. "Neela the stove!" yelled Michael as he came running over to her. That's when she realized that she left the stove on and that there was smoke coming from one of the pots. Michael came over and turned off the stove and covered the smoking pan.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention." said Neela. "It's ok, we both had a long day. Why don't we just order out. Chinese food okay with you?" asked Michael. "That sounds just fine" she replied. They sat watching tv while they waited for the food to arrive. They were both tired so they fell asleep on the sofa before the food arrive.

They both were startled when they heard the buzzer. "I guess that's the food" yawned Michael as he got up to get his wallet. "I'll go get the plates and stuff replied Neela. After dinner they both went to bed. "Finally sleep" thought Neela as she laid her head on the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Annie and Eric finally arrive in Chicago after their flight was delayed. As they were in baggage claim Annie said to Eric "I'm going to go and call the kids quick." "Okay" replied Eric. Lucy was starting to get dinner ready when Annie called. "Hello, Camden residence" answered Lucy. "Lucy it's me mom. I just wanted to call and let you know we got to Chicago safe. I have to go we have to get a taxi and get to the hospital." said Annie. "Okay mom, please call us when you know more about Ruthie", replied Lucy. "Don't worry I will. I love you replied Annie. "I love you too mom" said Lucy.

Mean while back at the ER. Dr. Elizabeth Corday was up in surgery checking on her patients from the other day. She came over to Ruthie and was checking her chart. She turned to one of the nurses "How is she? Has she regained conciseness?" asked Elizabeth. "No not yet" replied the nurse.

Neela and Michael walked into the ER to start their shift. Neela walked over to Dr. Lewis and asked "Has the Camden's girl family arrived yet?" "No I don't think so" replied Dr. Lewis. "I'm going to go up and check on her quick. Page me if you need me" said Neela. "Alright, just hurry back" replied Susan.

Just as Neela turned to leave to go to the Intensive Care Unit a man and woman walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, our daughter was involved in an accident yesterday. We came as soon as we could" said Annie. Frank was just about to ask them their daughter's name when Neela stepped forward to talk to them. "Excuse me" said Neela. "Are you the Camden's?" asked Neela. "Yes we are" replied Eric. "I'm Dr. Rasgotra I'm the one that called you the other night." said Neela. "I'll take you up to the ICU to see your daughter." said Neela.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Annie. "She and her boyfriend was involved in a car accident. Me and another doctor were there when I happened." replied Neela. "Is she okay?" asked Eric. "She was taken up to surgery last night. I'll show you to the ICU and then find her surgeon. Okay?" replied Neela. "How bad is it?" asked Annie. "Well I don't know. When she went up to surgery she became a surgical patient. So you'll have to talk to the surgeon." replied Neela. They got to the ICU and Neela took them to the waiting room. "Wait here I'll go find her doctor." said Neela.

Neela walked up to one of the ICU nurses. "Do you know where Dr. Corday is?" she asked. "Yes, she's in checking some of her patients." replied the nurse. "Could you go get her for me?" asked Neela. "Sure, wait here." replied the nurse. About five minutes later walked over to Neela. "Did the ER page me? My pager didn't go off." said Corday. "no, one of your patient's family is here. Their in the waiting room." said Neela. "Okay, which patient is it do you know?" asked Dr. Corday. "The Camden girl. The one that was in the car accident yesterday." replied Neela. Is it okay that I come with you when you talk to them? I'd like to be involved with this patient if that ok with you." asked Neela. "That's fine." replied Dr. Corday. It felt like they were waiting for hours for the doctors to come back when it was only 10 minutes. "Hello I'm Dr. Corday. I'm one of the doctors that operated on your daughter." said Dr. Corday. "Hello I'm Eric Camden and this is my wife Annie." replied Eric. "Please lets sit down." said Dr. Corday. "How bad is it?" asked Annie. "Well she was brought in with blunt force trauma when she was brought in. She also had some cuts and abrasions. We had to take out her spleen and there also has been damage to the spine and to her head." Dr. Corday told them.

Annie began to cry as she was hearing this. "What kind of condition is she in now? Is she awake?" asked Eric? "Right now she's in critical condition. She is stable though. But she is unconscious." said Dr. Corday. "So all we can do now is wait and pray." said Eric. As Neela went to take Eric and Annie to Ruthie Matt walked into the waiting room. Both Eric and Annie were surprised to see him. "Matt I'm so glad to see you." Annie said has she hugged him. "What are you doing here son?" asked Eric. "Lucy called me last night and told me what happened to Ruthie. How is she? How bad is it?" he asked.

As they were walking to Ruthie's room Eric and Annie filled Matt inon what happened and Ruthie's condition. As they were about to went the room a nurse came over to Dr. Corday and said "She's starting to wake up." As Ruthie started to wake up she thought she heard her parent's and Matt's voice. "What are mom dad and matt doing in my apartment? Am I dreaming?" she thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw her parents.

"Okay Ruthie there is a tube in your throat to help you breath. Do you think you can breath without it?" asked Dr. Corday. Ruthie slowly nodded yes. "Okay, take a deep breath in and then when I say so blow out. Do you understand?" asked Corday. Ruthie again nodded yes. "Okay blow out now" said Corday. As soon as the tube was taken out successfully Ruthie started to cough. She looked at her parents and asked "What happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ruthie your awake! Thank God" Annie said as she hugged her daughter. "Well honey you and Vincent were in a car accident." replied Eric. Ruthie lied on the bed and didn't say anything right away. "Are you alright?" asked "Yeah, where is Vincent? Is he okay? Ruthie wanted to know. Matt, Eric, Annie, Neela and Dr. Corday. None of them wanted to tell her about Vincent. "Please tell me" Ruthie begged. Finally Neela walked over to Ruthie and held her hand. "Vincent came in with a lot of injuries. We did all we could to help him but he didn't make it……. I'm sorry." said Neela. "No!" Ruthie cried after hearing the news.

"It's okay Ruthie" Eric said to his daughter trying to comfort her. "You have to concentrate on getting better now" said Annie as she hugged her daughter. Seeing that Ruthie was upset both Corday and Neela started to leave the room to give the family privacy. Ruthie took a hold of Neela's arm and said "Thank you." Neela looked at her and said "Your welcome." Just as Neela was about to leave the room her pager went off. She looked at it and realized it was from the ER.

Meanwhile in the ER, "Susan there as been a building fire and we're getting at least 3 major and 8 minors coming in." said Kerry. "Okay Kerry I'll get everything ready." Susan replied. "Where's Neela? We need her down here now." said Kerry. "She's upstairs checking on the mva patient she treated yesterday." replied Susan. "She needs to be here not upstairs" said Kerry. Kerry picked up the phone and paged Neela. Kerry turned to Susan, "Let me know when she gets down here. I want to talk to her." said Kerry. "Uh oh," said Susan as soon as Kerry left. "What is it?" asked Michael. "Kerry's on the war path again and it look like Neela's going to be her first victim." replied Susan. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Neela arrived at the ER out of breath. "Michael who paged me?" she asked. Susan came up to her and handed her a smock and gloves. "We're getting victims from a building fire. They'll be here shortly. Oh Weaver is looking for you. I thought I'd give you a heads up. She is not in a good mood." said Susan. " Oh great. Just what I need." replied Neela.

As soon as she said that Kerry Weaver came over. "Neela where have you been? You are suppose to be here in the ER not in the recovery floor." said Kerry. "I'm sorry Dr. Weaver. I went to check on the Camden girl." replied Neela. "Well your not her doctor anymore. I don't want you leaving the ER except to get something to eat and go home after your shift is that clear?" asked Kerry. "Yes doctor Weaver." replied Neela.

Matt Camden followed Neela down to the Er to talk to her. He couldn't help but over hear Kerry and Neela's conversation. After Kerry stormed off Matt walked over to Neela. "She shouldn't have treated you like that." said Matt. "Well…. She is chief of staff. The bright side is that she's going to let me take a break sometime tonight." replied Neela. They both stood silent for a minute when finally Neela spoke. "Is there something wrong? Do you need something?" she asked. "I just wanted to talk to you about Ruthie. You know about the accident." Matt replied. All of the sudden victims from the building fire started to come in. "I can't talk now I have to go. But I'll come find you later before I leave I promise ok?" said Neela as she started to run off to ambulance bay. "Yeah, ok." Matt yelled after her.

"What was that all about? You meet someone new?" Abby said to Neela jokingly. " Very funny." Neela said smiling at her. "That was the Camden's girl's brother. He want me to tell him more about the accident and how we treated her. I tol him that I'd come find him when my shift ended." replied Neela. "By the way, whats with Weaver? She is being such a bitch today. Giving me a hard time about going to see the Camden girl in recovery. She nearly bite my head off and in front of the patients." said Neela. "Well you know Weaver." said Abby

Neela and Michael were both very tired by the end of their shift. They had treated over a three hundred patients well at least it felt like that did. It was 5 o'clock the next evening when it was finally the end of their shift. "You ready to go home? We can grab some take out on the way home" said Michael as he hugged her. "I have to find Matt" she replied with a yawn. "Who's Matt?" Michael asked. "He's Ruthie's brother. You know the car accident victim we treated yesterday." she replied. "Oh yeah, how is she?" asked Michael. "Doing ok last time I checked." she replied. "Why don't you come with me to talk to him? Hopefully it won't take long." said Neela. "Sure, I'll come with you. You sure he's still here?" asked Michael. "I'm sure he is" she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to finish this fan fiction. I'm not really sure if I'm going to write another one or not. Please read and review thanks for reading my fanfiction.

Chapter 9

Matt had fallen asleep on one of the chairs in Ruthie's hospital room when Annie woke him up. "Matt?" she said as she gently shook him awake. "Huh? What mom?" he replied groggily. "Can you call home and tell everyone how Ruthie is? I'm sure they are all worried. We should have called sooner." said Annie. "Okay, sure" Matt said as he got up and stretched.

Lucy and the rest of the family were just cleaning up after dinner when the phone rang. They all looked at each other for a moment. Simon answered the phone. "Hello, Camden residence." he said.  
"Hey Simon it's me Matt." Matt replied. "Matt, how is she? Is she ok? What happened?" asked a very worried Simon. As soon as everyone heard that it was Matt on the phone they all gathered around the phone. "Simon quick put it on speaker phone." said Kevin. Before Matt could say much more he was bombarded with questions and it seemed that everyone was talking at once. Finally he said "Hold on guys, one at a time ok? Now let me tell you about Ruthie okay?" he asked. "Sorry Matt, go ahead" replied Lucy.

"Okay, well Ruthie and Vincent were involved with a major car accident. Apparently it was caused by a drunk driver. But luckily there were two doctors on the scene when it happened." said Matt. "They had to take her up the OR for emergency surgery. Ruthie is stable and she's awake. The doctor told us that she has suffered a spinal injury……" but before Matt could finish his sentence Lucy interrupted. "She is paralyzed? Spinal injuries are bad aren't they?" she asked while she held back tears. "Spinal injuries are bad but we don't know how sever it is yet. The doctor said that hopefully that once the swelling goes down she'll have feeling in her legs again. We still have to tell Ruthie about her spinal injury and how serious it can be. She's been coming in and out of sleep all day. But it's good that she is sleeping and getting rest. That is about all the news I can tell you now." said Matt. "Matt, what about Vincent? Is he okay?" asked Kevin. "Vincent didn't make it. He injuries were really bad. He suffered major blunt force trauma. Look guys I have to go okay? I'll call you guys when we have more news. Bye" said Matt. "Bye Matt, give Ruthie our love" replied Simon. "Okay I will." Matt said before he hung up.

As Matt hung up the phone Neela and Michael came up to him. "Hello Matt, how is your sister doing?" asked Neela. "She's sleeping last time I saw her." he replied. "Matt this is Dr. Gallant. He is the other doctor that helped your sister and her friend the night of the accident." she said. "Thank you, for helping my sister" said Matt has he shook Michael's hand. "I'm glad I could help" replied Michael. "Well why don't we go into the waiting room to talk?" suggested Michael.

As they were about the enter the waiting room Eric came over as he was looking for Matt. "Matt, did you call home yet?" he asked. "Yeah, I told them I was going to call when more news later." he replied. "Hello, Doctor Rasgotra." said Eric. "Hello Mister Camden. Dr. Gallant and I were just going to talk to Matt about the night of accident." she said. "Okay" said Eric as he followed everyone in the waiting room.

As they all took their seats Neela asked "Where is Mrs. Camden? Should someone get her?" "I'll go get her quick" said Matt as he went to stand up. Finally Eric, Annie and Matt were all there. So they could start.  
"Okay, well Dr. Rasgotra and I were in the restaurant when it happened. When we heard the crash. We ran outside to see what happened." explained Michael. "Thank God you both were there." said Annie as she got teary eyed. "I went to check the car your daughter and her friend were in. While Dr. Gallant went to check on another car. You see there were four car involved in the accident." said Neela. Neela stopped to take a drink of her coffee for a moment. Which is where Michael picked up the conversation.

"As soon as the ambulances, and firemen got there we were able to successful get your daughter out of the car. They had to use the jaws of life to get them out." said Michael. Eric gave a gasp. As he didn't realize how bad the accident was. "And the rest you know already since talking to Dr. Corday." added Neela. "Has there been any changes with Ruthie?" asked Neela. "We don't know if she'll ever walk again." replied Matt. "How did she take the news?" asked Michael. "We haven't told her yet. She's been in and out of consciousness all day from the medication. I dread telling her she's already been through so much." replied Annie. "Well we better get home and get some rest. If you need us just have the hospital page us." said Neela. As both Neela and Michael got up to leave Annie stood up and turned to them. "Thank you so much for all you've done." she said as she gave them both a hug. "Your welcome." they both said quietly to her.

After Michael and Neela left Matt turned to his parents. "We have to tell Ruthie about her condition. We can't keep it from her forever." said Matt. "Yes, we know Matt. Why don't we go and see if she's awake?" replied Eric. As they walked back into Ruthie's room they saw that she was awake. "Ruthie how are you?" asked Annie. "I'm doing ok I guess." she replied quietly. "We have to talk to you about your injuries." said Matt.  
"Oh okay." she said. "You suffered a spinal injury and the doctors aren't sure if your going to walk again. But once your back in Glennoak we'll get you the best physical therapy." said Eric as he walked over to hug his daughter. Ruthie began to cry. "Why? I've lost Vincent and now this news!" she cried. "It'll be ok honey" said Annie as she hugged her daughter.

Neela and Michael checked in on Ruthie while she in the hospital. After 3 weeks in the hospital Ruthie was finally discharged and was going to be going home. Neela walked into Ruthie's room as both Annie and Ruthie were packing Ruthie's belongings. "Hello, I heard that your being discharged today. I'm sure you'll be glad to get out of here huh?" said Neela. "Hello Dr. Rasgotra" said Ruthie said has she smiled at her. "I just stopped by to say goodbye and that I hope you have a safe trip home." replied Neela as she bent down to touch her shoulder. Ruthie reached out and hugged her and said "Thank you for all you've done." "Yes, thank you so much for all you've done. Please tell Dr. Gallant thank you for us." said Annie. "Well your welcome" said Michael as he stood in the door way. Annie walked over to him and hugged him. After they said goodbye to Michael, Neela and Elizabeth Corday they got in their taxis and left for the airport to go home.

Mean while at the Camden house Lucy and the twins were putting the finishing touches to the welcome home decorations in the living room. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean I'm sure she'll be exhausted from the long trip." said Kevin. "I want to do something. I mean she's finally coming home. Besides you should be leaving for the airport to go get them." replied Lucy in her usual bossy way. "Okay okay I'm going." Kevin laughed.

When they finally arrived at home Ruthie sat in the back of the car thinking. "Now what? How am I going to get through this? I'm going to be paralyzed the rest of my life." she thought. Ruthie felt ashamed and embarrassed when Kevin lifted her out of the car and into her wheelchair. Kevin could tell she was ashamed and somewhat embarrassed. But he wasn't quite sure what to say to her to make her feel better.  
As they all came into the living room Ruthie could see all the decorations and the smile on everyone's faces. She was stunned to see Mary there. She hadn't see Mary in years. Mary half walked and half ran over to her. "Oh Ruthie I'm so glad your okay." Mary said as she hugged her. Ruthie began to cry. Annie bent down and hugged her daughter. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to get you through this. You'll always have your family to get you through the rough times along with your happy times." she whispered in her ear. As Ruthie sat there watching her family she thought Mom's right. Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
